Almost Stuck in Terra
by SuperBloodyIce
Summary: I only own the characters that I made, not Dark Cloud. It's about Yuuki and her friends, along with her rival, as they get sucked into the game itself. Then Yuuki ends up getting separated from her friends. Now her friends must go on an adventure to destroy the Dark Genie again, but with help. Will Yuuki be found? Or will they all be stuck in the game? Read the story to find ou


Just during this time, I happen to be with my friends in the park. I was sitting down on a bench listening to a video on my Ipad 2 through my headphones, while my friends were debating on what to do next. Riku, who was sitting next to me on the bench, started to tap me on the shoulder. I looked at her as I took off the headphones.

"We need your opinion, Yuuki."

Just by looking at her, she had the most beautiful light silver hair with the exception of baby blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and dark jean khakis with white tennis shoes and white ankle socks. I just love seeing her fashion sense because she's so damn cute in the clothes she wears. But I also noticed that she wanted me to answer her.

"Sorry," I said to her without knowing what my friends wanted to do, "what was it that you guys were debating over?" I'm not usually lost in thought, but I guess I didn't hear them talking to me when I was watching my video on my Ipad 2.

Then Bekka, who's sitting right in front of me on the ground, sighed at me. I could tell that she hates it when I don't pay attention, but I don't blame her at all. I totally get where she's coming from with her expression.

"Yuuki, we were debating if we should go see a movie or play Dark Cloud at Riku's house. Riku, Leon, and I want to go over to Riku's to play Dark Cloud while Zeke, Adrian, and Ava want to go see a movie. What is it you choose, Yuuki?"

I see then. They're debating over if they want to see a movie or go play Dark Cloud at Riku's house. Well this is just easy for me. I already know what my vote is. "I choose to go to Riku's house and play Dark Cloud."

Then Riku, Bekka, and Leon's faces became so happy while Adrian, Zeke, and Ava's faces looked so mad that I didn't chose to go see a movie. I'm not usually going to movies all the time, but only when a good movie comes out. Then I got up and everyone got up as well. Riku started heading the way and I stood by her. I've been to her house many times, even when I was little. I looked behind to see Zeke so frustrated with me, and even glaring at me.

"What's wrong, Yuuki? Is something bothering you?"

I turned around to see Riku looking at me with curious eyes. I whispered Zeke's name to her and she turned to see him, and told me that he is still staring at me with those evil eyes, glaring at me even.

"Because I said that I want to go play Dark Cloud at your house, now I think he's gotten mad at me for saying the wrong thing. I don't think that I might get an apology from him when I will forgive him."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I don't think that you'll get an apology from him anytime soon. Heck, I don't think he might forgive you in a very long time."

"I just hope that this is just temporary for heaven sake." Then I closed my eyes and opened them again, but with only a sad look on my face. After seeing this look, Riku noticed how painful I'm in.

"Please, don't feel sad again. You have to continue on," Riku said with comfort in her voice, "Do it for your mother. I know that she wants you to continue on."

Seeing how she brought about the pain again in my heart, I thought about my mother. My mother was a very sweet person and she cared about me so much that she didn't want to separate the bond between us after I was born. I inherited her dark silver hair and I inherited my dad's crimson red eyes. When I was at least one year old, my mother had another baby and she had a baby boy and my parents named my little brother, Nohiro. Just after I turned two year old, my mom decided one night that she has to go out for the night. My mother was a vampire at birth and was abused by her parents when she got older. My mom had enough of the abusing and decided to live on her own, with the help of my uncle, who is mom's older brother. After for so many past years, she got picked on more by every people in the city because she was a vampire. Then one day, she was getting the attention from James Zeman, a very rich man that lived here in Windala City. James placed the whole country under slavery and raised the taxes on people, but here's the kicker: he lowered the number of jobs and the job's salaries. The people, including my mother, got low payments from their jobs. Then my mom met James for the first time. He told her that she was cute and beautiful. My mom thought that she was so happy to finally found someone who liked her. But then later she didn't know that she would almost get seduced when a certain someone interrupted him. How do I know this? That's because my mom told me this a few days later after I turned one year old. I even remember what she told me when she heard my father say to him.

"_What's this, James_?" he said to him in a harsh German tone as he grabbed his wrist before James could make contact with my mother. "_Trying to harm this woman is something I don't appreciate seeing. A filthy dog, like you don't deserve a place on earth if you are going to harm people._" Just now during that time, my father broke James arm with a very hard squeeze as James screamed in pain. "_You should know better than that. Right now, I think that it's time that you die right here, right now._" Then right on the spot, he killed James on the spot with his 50. Desert Eagle by aiming right at James head as people watched him do it. But by the time he looked back, my mother had already ran away from him as she thought that she might be his next victim to kill. Then he found her again near the edge of the docks, crying to herself.

"_Please, don't kill me._" My mother said to him, just pleading for her life. "_Don't kill me or my brother will find you and kill you on the spot._" Then not just a minute later, she almost fell into the ocean if my father hadn't caught her from falling into the water.

"_Why is it that you are avoiding me? I only killed James because I wanted to protect you from being seduced by him and also take his fortune back to the people here in Windala City so they can have their money back._"

"_I'm sorry; I thought that you were going to kill me after you killed James in the city. But maybe you hate me too because I'm not part of the human race._"

"_Now that is not true. I know that you aren't part of the living but that's not going to stop me from loving you. I don't care if you're a vampire, I will still love you if you were a human. No matter what you are or who you are I'll still accept you as my lover._"

Then my mom was shocked that she heard those words of wisdom from him and that he loved her, no matter what she is. Then she told me that she returned her love to him and became his wife three years later of being engaged to him. I was glad to have Kila, a Vampire as my mother and to have Fedelta, the Demon Lord as my father. Ever since I was born, I had a special bond with my parents and shared wonderful memories with them. When my brother was born, I wanted to help mom a lot. To her, she always thinks of me as her little helper. Then when that one night came, I wanted her to stay home. She told me that nothing bad was going to happen to her and she went out. I went after her for just at least ten minutes and I saw my mom getting killed right in front of me. After her death, it became so hard for me to live without a mother when I went inside my whole world pain and sorrow.

For each passing day throughout the years only brought me sadness. I lived through that pain without her and still I think about her inside my heart. Just by saying that, it feels like that my heart has been pierced by a knife from behind. But then suddenly I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I looked it to be Adrian.

"Sorry," he said "We're you thinking about your mother, Yuuki?"

"Yes." Then I felt that one single tear trickle down my cheek and made a dark spot on a bed. As I was caught up in my daydream, I was surprised that we had already made it to Riku's house. Then Adrian gave me some comfort by hugging me.

By feeling his breathing on my head kinda gets me anxious but somehow it calms me down for some odd reason. Then I look up and I can see his features perfectly. He has dark brown hair with may look like black if you look at it from a distance. Then as he opened his eyes he has the most beautiful gold eyes ever. Adrian is like very overprotective of me; just like my father. He cares about me so much; he would anything do to keep me happy.

"Are you guys having a love fest going on?"

We looked it to be Zeke. I looked away from him as I blushed at the fact about the 'love fest' he mentioned to us. Then I looked at Adrian and he was mad at Zeke for saying that. Then Zeke stepped a few feet away from him with his hands in front of his face with a scared impression that Adrian might kill him for saying that. Zeke's features consisted of having dirty blonde hair with the exception of amethyst eyes. Almost every girl in school has been trying their best to go out with Zeke, but he turned down their offers kindly enough that every girl in the school understood him where he was coming from. I wouldn't say that he's attractive to me, but I already once had a boyfriend before he moved out of Windala City.

Then not just a moment later, there was a knock on Riku's door. Everyone looked at the door, including me. We were hoping that it was Riku's mom but the door wasn't opening until someone started turning to doorknob slowly.

"Mom, is that you?" Riku said to whoever might be behind her door. Then the door started opening slowly as well and I started to have a bad feeling that it's not Riku's mother. Just as the door was almost open, I saw it was none other than my rival, Katie. "Katie! What are you doing in my family home?"

She gave off an evil little smirk at me before she started to open her mouth. "I thought that I decided to come over and hang out with you, Riku. But I didn't suspect that you would bring that back-stabber here."

I twitched when she said 'back-stabber.' Now name-calling, how uncalled for Katie. I don't give you any name-calling and yet you called me a 'back-stabber.' How very uncouth. Katie's appearance, oh you don't want to know what she looks like. She is slightly fat around the waist area, leg area and the arm area. Even her chest got a little bigger too. She had on a blue short-sleeve that had a picture of Sephiroth, which so happens to be her lover, and dark jean short shorts. And to top that off, a set of military high heel boots that stops at her knees which does not suit the whole outfit. But that's not worst, Katie so happens to be Riku's cousin. With the exception of light brown hair and gray eyes, it appears that you might be looking through her eyes as she is a freak-show. Honestly I think that she needs to lose some weight because all the students at the school are calling her fat. I tried to give her some 'friendly' advice to go exercise but she said that she's been doing that. Honestly, I don't think she gets the perspective of go exercise from me. I think that it means, in her world, just lie around the house and do nothing.

"So Riku, what are you playing?" Then she turned her attention to Riku, who is sitting on the floor holding the PS2 controller.

"It's none of your business, Katie. Leave now."

"Now come on. Your mom told me that you need to be nice to me."

"Aw shit." As Riku said, cursing through her teeth. I can feel Riku's pain when she doesn't want Katie over her. Then for no reason, Katie grabbed the controller out of Riku's hands and started to mess with the game Dark Cloud. "Hey, you can't do that."

"Oh yeah, then make me."

Riku got up and tried grabbing the controller and rip it out of Katie's hands, but with no luck at all. My friends tried everything to stay out of it but also tried to tell Katie to get out. Then as Katie got in front of the TV, a bright light started to blind us. Then Katie started doing the most stupid thing ever and said, "Well, it looks like that the game is glitched so no one can play it anymore. Nice going, Riku." Then somehow Katie backed up and somehow fell through the TV screen as I heard her scream. Then we felt like that we're being lifted up and being sucked into the game itself. Then the blinding light went away and we found ourselves in a vortex and we screamed our heads off.

After what seemed like forever, we all found the exit and Riku was holding onto Ava, as Ava was holding onto Zeke, as Zeke was holding onto Leon, as Leon was holding onto Bekka, as Bekka was holding onto Adrian, as Adrian was holding onto me. Everyone, except me, already went through the exit and I tried grabbing onto the edge of the exit. Somehow I didn't expect this to happen but we actually got sucked into a game. Boy, I'm going to regret this if I ever get out of here with my friends.


End file.
